Stolen
by AshesOfBliss
Summary: A story about the cabin boy in POTC4 (Robbie Kay). Have you ever wondered where he's from? How about why is he a pirate? Or even better, what is his name? Find out. Waaaaaaaaaayyyyyyy better than summary!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything, please read and review!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

We were on another raid in a new town. The usual. Captain Barbosa ordered us to go get something we wanted for once. He had been in a good mood for a few days now. Only yelling at people for the big mistakes. I think it was because he had located some of his old crew. He was supposed to pick them up here. That was the other reason we were in the new place.

It was called 'America.' Apparently it was a great place, but it looked fairly ordinary. No one had any personal or hidden weapons, so we were mostly safe. As I figured, people kept all of their important possessions hidden, but not all too well. I had already picked up fourteen shillings, two pearl necklaces, some jeweled earrings, and other accessories. By now, everyone in town would know we were here.

Walking out of the last house, I see Captain beckoning me forward to him. He looked slightly irritated, and had two men standing at each of his sides. The first was tall and lanky. He had extremely oily and dirty blonde hair. I figured he was about twenty-seven. The other, who appeared to by around forty-five, was sort of mean looking. He stared at me for a second before giving me this creepy smile. This guy was short and chubby, with no shirt. Jumping out of my daze, I ran towards Captain Barbosa.

"...And this be my cabin boy. Mighty loyal the boy is." He was saying as I come to a stop in front of him. For some reason, he had always favored me in a way. Like an uncle.

"He just looks like a little filthy worm to me." Chubby stated. Blonde giggled and nodded before fiddling with a small knife. I wondered if he was all right in the mind.

"Oh now, he's not that bad. Needs a good scrubbing, but he's good." Captain playfully knocked my hat off.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"Boy, this is Pintel and Ragetti." Captain first gestured towards Chubby, then Blonde. "They were on me original crew."

"Pleasure to meet you." I lied. "Where's the rest of them?"

"Scared off by something." The captain's face went somewhat dark.

"Oh." I lamely replied.

"Anyway, I want you to group off with them and go raid that bigger house. I happen to know of someone who's there. I couldn't find them, but they wouldn't dare leave the house. I killed the other two residents. Just go capture the little rat." I nodded, and waved the other two to follow me as I headed to the last house at the end.

The door was already kicked in, so I just walked on in. I could tell the others were uncomfortable following me. They shuffled their feet and kept trying to get in front of me. I could tell they weren't the bravest of sorts. I didn't particularly dislike them, but I wasn't sure we would get along well.

The house was huge. We searched the entirety of it until we came to a small broom cupboard. It was the only thing in the house that we hadn't checked. Making half a circle around it with me in the middle, we got closer, and closer. Finally, I looked to the guys, then reached out and turned the door handle. Expecting to see a young man my age or older.

What was there, was a huge shock, I never would have guessed what lied behind the door

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own POTC, but I do own the OC in this chapter. You may need to open Google Translator if you want to read what they are actually saying. They are speaking Welsh.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Opening the closet, I saw a smaller girl cowering inside. She was curvy, even in her nightgown, but it was a small, skinny kind of curve. Her hair was black as night, and went down her back, in a tangled mess. She was pale. I finally realized she was afraid as all get out, and it wasn't that hard to understand.

"Na! Os gwelwch yn dda peidiwch â brifo fi!" She wailed. I looked at the other two for help. They looked at me and Pintel shrugged.

"Er, what language do you speak?" I asked. She looked confused.

"Mae'n ddrwg gen i, dwi ddim yn siarad Sbaeneg." She looked scared. I wondered what on Earth she was saying.

"English?" Ragetti suggested to her. She seemed to click what our language was then.

"Saesneg? I-I do speak English broken." She stuttered, seemingly calmer.

"Good. You will come with us then." Pintel said forebodingly. I grabbed her under one arm, and Ragetti grabbed her other one, and we yanked her up somewhat roughly.

Captain Barbosa had already prepared the Queen Anne to leave. We were a few of the last onboard. Everyone was ready to go. I saw Scrum nearby, waving like a buffoon. I knew he meant well, but boy was he slow. Deciding the captain would want to see the small one, we took her directly to his cabin. The door was already slightly open.

Inside, it was semi-dark, and very quiet. Barbosa loved the dark, I think. He's always had it dark in here. He loves to attack by night, like we had tonight. He loved ordering people around too, and to sail all day in the sun. He was an excellent captain, and a good pirate.

"Sir? We found the one left behind." I said timidly, looking around the room. He was sitting at a desk, studying a map, or something.

"Pwy sydd yma? Dydw i ddim yn gweld unrhyw un." The girl said. I still didn't understand.

"Fi yw'r capten. Rwy'n dros yma." Captain Barbosa replied. "Peidiwch â bod ofn. Rydym yn awyddus i gadw i chi gyda ni."

"What?" I asked.

"She fluently speaks Welsh. That's where she's from. Wales." Barbosa explained.

"Oh. That makes sense. So, um, why did you want us to get her?" I asked. I noticed the other two back up.

"She is a notable healer. Best in the world. Known to bring back even the dead. Her name is Awel Whittward."

"Whoa. That's remarkable! How is it that she has not been taken already?"

"No one else knows about her. She has been kept secret. Until know."

"Beth ydych chi'n ei ddweud?" She asked suddenly, making me jump. The other three men chuckled.

"Dim ond siarad un bach. Os gwelwch yn dda, yn siarad Saesneg." Barbosa addressed her.

"I try will speak English." She said back.

"Good." He seemed pleased. "Boy, take her below deck. She is a guest of honor, so she may have that she-pirate's room."

"Yes, sir." I nodded my head, and got the girl's arm. She seemed to be listening to our communications.

"Ble ydych chi'n eu cymryd i mi?" She asked, clearly alarmed.

"What?" I asked.

"Er, wh-where are you, um, taking me?" She stuttered.

"To your new room."

I led her out of the captain's room, down the large staircase, and onto deck without any problems. The, the other men noticed us. Cat calls started, along with nasty comments and looks. It seemed like forever when we finally got to the stairs leading to our hammocks, and her new room. Nobody was downstairs, thankfully, and I pulled her over to the door to her room. Opening it, a scent of perfume and tears hit our nostrils.

Inside was a bed, a small bookshelf, a candle, and a dresser. I went in and checked the dresser, finding it still full of women's clothing. The bookshelf was bare, and the bed had no sheets. I turned to see her still standing in the doorframe, looking me in the eye. No one ever looks a pirate in the eye. I was no exception.

"What?" I asked harshly. She shook her head and started to speak, but I cut her off.

"Don't look anyone here in the eyes." I said, slapping her across the face. She blinked.

"I am apologize. No offending meant." She looked down and began fiddling with her fingernails. I paused before turning my back towards her.

"This is your room. You have all the clothes in the dresser, and anything in here." I continued. "Someone will be here to check up on you, so no stupid actions."

"Yes, sir." She said. I was surprised. She said it like how I addressed the captain earlier. No one had ever called me 'sir' before. Nobody ever really seemed to listen to me before. It was a satisfying feeling. Power.

"Goodnight. Possibly just for now." I turned to find her right behind me. She came up to my eyes, and I nearly ran into her. Her honey-colored eyes got wide, then shot down. She seemed to want to tell me something.

"Good nighttime to you too." She said. That wasn't what she wanted to say.

I headed back up to the deck to finish scrubbing. I got in line between Ragetti and Scrum. They looked at each other before grinning like stalkers and saying in unison.

"Someone's got a crush, someone's got a crush!" I could tell my face got bright red.

"I do not!" I complained. I was never going to get rid of those blasted rumors now.

* * *

**So, what do you think so far? Review please, thanks ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**It has been...FOREVER! I don't own POTC4, but Carolina is mine ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"My boy! Just who I wanted to see!" Barbosa greeted me. I was starting to regret slapping Awel. She shouldn't have looked me in the eye, but still.

"Yes, Captain?" I looked up from scrubbing the deck.

"How is young Carolina?" He asked. I felt myself blush. Thank God for the night, no one would see me.

"She's fine. Down in that she-pirate room, like you said." I confirmed.

"Good. How long has it been since you left her?" He asked, fidgeting with a button. That bothered me.

"About an hour, Sir."

"Okay. I am worried about her possibly committing suicide, or being a victim of one of the older sailors. I would like you to take the night off and stay with her. I will have someone tie your hammock in her room."

"Yes, Sir." I agreed. I wasn't all for patrol duty, but hey, it must be better than swabbing the decks. I hope.

When I got to her room, I was in an awkward state. I didn't know whether to knock, and risk waking her up, or to just walk in, and risk fouling up her privacy. I finally decided to knock. It was a quiet knock, but I immediately heard a small thud of someone rolling out of bed, and then soft, pattering footsteps scurrying carefully to the door.

"Hello?" She said, opening the door. She saw me, and I took a step back.

"Hi. The captain sent me to guard you. I am supposed to stay inside with you." I said. I sounded goofy, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Very well." She opened the door, turned on her heel and walked back inside and I followed. Inside, it smelled different. Like she had sprayed one of the other perfumes that Angelica left behind. _It suits her_, I thought, _I did not just think that_.

She had definitely tried to go to sleep. The bed, which had previously been made up, was thrown around and jumbled. Her hair was a mess. Yet, she looked tired. She hadn't been able to sleep.

Carolina walked over to the bed and sat down, then swung her legs over and folded them up to her chest. I felt strange. She was watching me, but not making eye contact by any means. She scooted way off to the corner of the bed that was farthest from me. Not sure what to do at this point, I cleared my throat and begun talking to her.

"Do you like the room?" I had startled her, because she jumped and looked more alertedly at me, still, no eye contact.

"Yes, it is well, thank you."

"Good. So, what part of Wales are you from?" I questioned, scratching the back of my head, trying to remember some of the Welsh places.

"I was born in America. My mother was pregnant in Wales, but then moved to have me in North Carolina." She responded.

"Oh. I'm not exactly sure where I'm from." I said stupidly. She wouldn't care.

"Really? How come?" She looked at me, then away.

"Um, my mother died giving birth to me, and I don't know my father. Just kind of wandered around."

"Oh. I'm sorry. My parents were killed earlier." She looked at the wall in front of her. I felt ashamed. Saying how I had lost my parents, while hers had died less than two hours ago.

"I'm so sorry. Um, so what was North Carolina like?" I dumbly asked.

"Boring. I would have liked to be in Wales." She replied.

"How come?" I asked, trying to inconspicuously catch her eye. She just kept her eyes on the wall behind me from this point.

"Do you not know my history already?" She looked up at the canopy-like cover over her bed.

"Um...I know you're a healer named Carolina whose originally from Wales. That's about it." I replied truthfully.

"Well, duh. I'm one of four healers throughout the world. I was born in America, but I'm directly from Wales. Wales starts with 'w' just as water does. That is how you may know I'm the water healer. I can only heal with or control water. The other healing mediums are descendants of fire, air, and earth. Fire is from France, air is from Austria, and earth is from England. It's a fairly good way of finding us, but honestly, it's very obvious." She continued to look around, at everything but me. I had heard a little about what she was talking about, but only that there were people who could heal great and fatal wounds, if they wanted to.  
"So...do you know the other healers?"

"No, but if we see each other, we would automatically know who it was." After she said this, I didn't know how to respond, creating an awkward silence.

For about an hour, I quietly sat on a wooden box at the end of Carolina's bed, wondering if anything was inside. I thought about dinner, and whether I would ever meet my father. I was only disturbed from my thoughts at the frequent coughs and sneezes of Carolina, and occasionally the rustling of the pages of a book she had quickly gotten up and grabbed, before rushing back to the same spot on her bed and had begun reading.

After that, we heard a knock at the door, and after a quick look at each other, we both sat straighter. Asking who it was, Scum answered, and requested entrance. Opening the door, I saw him with a tangle of ropes, and a goofy-looking grin on his face.

"What do you want?" I demanded, knowing he would likely have a wise crack or two.

"I got orders from the captain to set up the hammock of one cabin boy in the new girl's room." I felt my cheeks get hot, and let him in.

He took his time hanging my hammock up, and constantly glanced at either me or Caroline, who had went back to her bed, and was reading again. I sat back on the box and watched him, all the time glaring and scowling. It seemed to have no effect on him, as he kept up the grin. Once he had finished, I shooed him on out of the room before he could say anything else. I turned back to the room, and saw Carolina looking directly at me, but, again, not in the eye.

"Can I help you?" I asked harshly.

"Everyone only calls you 'cabin boy' or 'boy'...what's your name?" She questioned. I was a little shocked. No one had ever asked me my name once they had come aboard the ship.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Thomas Church."

* * *

**And now, he finally has a name. Booya! Lol watcha think?**


End file.
